


animals (day nine)

by oreomilkshake



Series: 365 day drabble challenge [9]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animals, Best Friends, Clementine Writes, Fluff, Friendship, Gay/Lesbian Solidarity!!!, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreomilkshake/pseuds/oreomilkshake
Summary: sonia is stressed out from ruling her kingdom, so gundham and sonia have a sleepover and play with the four dark devas of destruction.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham
Series: 365 day drabble challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805773
Kudos: 16





	animals (day nine)

**Author's Note:**

> them!! honestly i love them together they're so fluffy
> 
> i hc gundham as gay and sonia as a lesbian but!!!!!!! if u wanna see this as romantic i wont stop u them as a couple is super cute :D i am a full sonham supporter <3
> 
> sorry. them.

Sonia jumped onto her fluffy queen bed, letting her blonde hair get messy. Her headband jumps off the top of her head onto her floral print pillows. "Things in the kingdom have been so stressful! My citizens are my greatest love, but they can be the dumbest things."

Gundham sat in a cross-leg position on her carpet on the floor, crossing his arms and nodding. "I agree, Dark Queen. Being stressed is no way to rule a kingdom."

Sonia groaned into her bed. "It's the only way, I've come to figure out, Gundham." She rolled so she could stare at her ceiling. "Ruling a kingdom is awful sometimes."

Gundham sighed and sat next to Sonia on her bed, nodding his head. "Yes, that does make sense. Ruling a kingdom does not seem like an easy task. Would you prefer me to spend the night? I brought movies and my Devas."

Sonia sat up, grinning. "Ah, that's a wonderful idea! Can I see them?"

"Of course, Dark Queen. Cham-P needs to eat now, anyways. He'd love to see you." He brings out a fat hamster from his long scarf and pulls out a carrot from his pocket, feeding it to him. "Isn't that right, Cham-P? You love Sonia, don't you?"

Sonia picked up the carrot, half-chewed, and picked up the hamster with the other hand. "Aw, you're the cutest little hamster! Aren't you? You're the cutest." 

Cham-P gave her a little squeak, then continued to eat the carrot.

"Thank you for helping me de-stress, Gundham, it means a lot to me!"

"You're very welcome, Sonia. I will be here for you always."

Sonia hugged him. "Thank you for being so kind to me, Gundham."

Gundham laughed. "It's nothing. You'll always be my best friend."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudo, comment, or bookmark! everything is very much appreciated.
> 
> love always,
> 
> clementine <3


End file.
